Live
by 14AmyChan
Summary: After a tragic accident, a boy reads a letter from a girl. just sadness thought up on the spot. K for death


_**14AmyChan: This may or may not make sense…**_

_**Isabella: It was just kind of written… *reads* HEY!**_

_**14AmyChan: sorry! . I don't own PnF!**_

It was a quiet moment in their house, something that did not come very often. He sat on his bed, wondering how it all could have come to this. He knew the sequence of events, knew what had been said, knew what had been done, but still could not understand it all. Motionless, the boy simply sat there, unsure what to think, what to say, what to feel. In a state of much needed comfort, he hugged his knees and rested his forehead on them, something he had not done since he was ten.

In that position, he let some of his anguish out. The tears, well hidden from the rest of the world, overflowed onto his black pants. His black overcoat had not yet been shed, even though he had returned home hours before. His brother slept somewhat fitfully in the other bed, something that he found himself envious of for now.

In the midst of the dark, he heard a vibration. Looking up, he saw the dim glow of his cell phone. He moved as swiftly and as silently as he could to reach it, not wanting to pull his brother from the small amount of rest he was currently getting. Once there, he looked at the caller-ID. It was a number that was as familiar to him as his own heart, and—against his better judgment—he picked up the phone.

"H-hello?" he answered, wiping his eyes and attempting to cover up the crack in his voice, as if the person on the other side of the phone could see him. He waited with bated breath for a familiar voice to answer, even though his brain knew she never would.

"Hola…" a normally ecstatic voice responded somberly. It wasn't the voice his heart yearned for at the moment, but he could not simply hang up. He could understand the woman's pain. It ripped through both of them. He waited patiently for the woman to continue, still overcome with sorrow. After a sniffle, she did. "I have something that she might want you to have…"

The news was so fresh, he couldn't process it. Yet before his mind had made itself up, he had numbly responded that he would be there in a few minutes and was in the process of putting on his shoes. However, his mind agreed with his actions and he made his way down the stairs, past his sobbing parents, and out the door. He crossed the cold and dark street, a small hope arising in him once more.

After he knocked, he didn't know what he was thinking. That he'd see a flash of pink. Hear her laugh. See her smile. However, the hope was in vain as her mother, still clad in her black dress, opened the door. She silently let him in and waved him to the couch. He sat without a word, still in mourning. Her mother simply held out a slip of paper and a small gift, wrapped with care.

"What is this?" he asked quietly, wondering why she would want him to have this, or even what it meant. He looked up, only to find the woman simply waiting for him to open the letter and the box. Curiosity leaking into his brain, the red headed boy opened the letter first.

_Phineas,_

_We're both eighteen now, ready to go out into the world. I know you're going to do something amazing with your life, you and Ferb both! I wrote this out because I wanted to say more than just another "happy birthday", so here it goes._

_For most all of my life, you've been there for me. Smiled when I was down, helped me reach my goals, and gave me something to be glad about each and every day. You were the best friend I could ever want, and sometimes I wish I could have just left it there. But I haven't._

_For the past—who knows how long—several years, I've been in love with you. Now I realize that it's okay if you don't feel the same, but I really want you to know something. I'm still in love with you, and I would love it if you loved me back. If you don't, that's okay. Just do me a favor and keep smiling. Keep living each day. Keep inventing with Ferb and making the most out of life. Just do that and I think you'll be set for life._

_Well, that's kind of it… Well, except for this. Phineas, if you don't get anything else, I'll wrap it up here. I love you, I love you being you, so don't stop being who you are._

_Lots of Love,  
Isabella._

_P.S. Happy Birthday! _

Phineas pulled himself out of her writing, hurt wrenching at his heart once more. If it had been a confession letter, then he would have died on the spot, but she'd asked him to do something. To keep building. To keep smiling. To keep…living.

He cried. He had known how he felt about her when that car hit, how worried he'd been for her safety. But all the worrying in the world didn't save her. Didn't stop her eyelids from flitting shut for the last time. Didn't stop her tears. And now his. For the rest of the night, he cried, thinking about the what ifs and the whys of the relationship he had had with the girl who had meant so much to him. The girl he loved, but couldn't figure it out until it was too late.

* * *

A hospital monitor beeped steadily, an old man of ninety three laying in the bed. He looked around him. Surrounding him were well-wishing cards from his friends and co-workers. Hand drawn pictures from the kids in some orphanages he'd visited throughout his life. Beside him was his brother, who knew just as well as he did that this was the end of the road.

"Ferb…" the old man croaked from his place on the bed. The balding British man closed his book softly and looked up at his brother, awaiting his next words.

"I know what I'm going to do today," he smiled, most likely straining himself in the process. Yet he didn't care.

"What's that?" Ferb asked, a smile of his own doing its best to conceal the oncoming tears. They had all known this was coming. Not even the PnF hospitals could have prevented this.

"I'm going to tell Isabella that I lived," Phineas sighed contentedly, the remainder of his life leaving his peaceful eyes. Setting his book aside, Ferb closed his brother's eyes, the tears now making their way down his face. Still, his smile did not leave him.

"Yes, yes you did," Ferb said to his lifeless brother. After a moment of silence, he covered his brother's face with a sheet. Phineas Flynn had died, the head of a hospital company, the founder of many orphanages, and the head of world peace. He had lived for the betterment of others, which had been him. Yes, he had lived.

And he had died.

_**14AmyChan: Phinabella forever!**_

_**Phineas: but we both died!**_

_**14AmyChan: Eventually, we all do. It's just the timing that's sad.**_

_**Ferb: Please read and review with your thoughts, however scrambled they may be.**_

_**14AmyChan: lol! XD**_


End file.
